


Shoe

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Oh, wow. I haven't posted in ages. Oh well, here's another piece of writing completed for a writing challenge with the following prompts: shoe, alone, and grey.





	Shoe

Tear drops of rain fell,  
Puddles collecting in the grey afternoon.  
Cars pashed,  
Splashing the sidewalk,  
And any passerby.

Alone,  
Sat a shoe.

It had seen better days,  
Threadbare and faded.  
Scratches and scuff tarnished the surface,  
It’s age shining through the dirt.

Years of use had worn away the gleaming newness of the shoes.  
It was falling apart,  
Mirroring the life it used to live.  
The simple flaws,  
Could tell millions of stories,  
Just in one shoe.

It’s funny how much you can tell from a shoe,  
The journeys it’s been on,  
The things it’s seen,  
But like all things,  
Shoes have an end.

We outgrow them,  
They fall apart,  
They go out of style.

Every shoe has walked miles,  
And with every mile lies a different story.  
Footsteps echo distant pasts,  
For those who care to listen.


End file.
